


a girl has a name

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arya finally returns to Winterfell.





	

The morning had just started when Arya arrived at Winterfell for the first time in years. In one hand she clutched needle and the other held onto the worn satchel Arya brought along with her on the long journey back home.

Barely any emotion flickered across Arya’s face as she gazed upon Winterfell. It was there, hidden behind a wall Arya refused to let down. If she did, Arya feared it wouldn’t be able to return back behind the wall.

She resumed her walk, keeping a rather slow pace and not afraid for lay within her childhood home. Arya knew Winterfell had been taken again by her brother Jon and sister, Sansa. Once they saw that it was indeed their little sister, she would be ushered in with open arms.

“A girl is finally home,” she breathed out. The words almost held more impact than the sight of Winterfell itself. Almost.

The first one Arya reunited with was Sansa. She stood in the courtyard, wearing what looked like a wolf’s pelt. Sansa was taller than she remembered and so very beautiful. It would be easy to say that Sansa a spitting image of their mother Catelyn.

They quickly locked eyes and time seemed to stand still. Before Arya could even blink, Sansa was embracing her tightly. When Jon caught sight of the two he was quick to join in.

She had found her way back to Winterfell and to her siblings. Arya never thought it would be possible yet here she was. Out of all of them, only three starks were left. It played a big part in Arya being unable to shed her identity and become no one. A girl was Arya Stark, a name she could never shake.

Eventually they parted and if Arya was being entirely truthful, she hated breaking the embrace with Jon especially. As a child, her brother Jon was the only one to understand her. Sansa obsessed about being a lady and doing all the things ladies did. Naturally, Arya shifted towards spending her time with Jon as a child and though it had been years, that bond never wavered.

After the tears and surprise whispers about her still being alive, Sansa and Arya moved inside. Jon stayed behind to tend to something but he promised they’d talk soon. Once inside, Arya’s eyes trailed over every little thing as memory upon memory hit her. It was her childhood home, after all. She expected this but certainly didn’t need reminders of how it used to be.

“Arya… where were you all this time?”

Sansa’s question wasn’t at all surprising. Arya just didn’t know how to answer it.

“I journeyed to Braavos for a time,” Arya answered finally. She didn’t elaborate and nor did Sansa inquire for more information.

Sansa suddenly reached forward and pulled Arya into another hug. “It is quite the journey going from King's Landing to Braavos and back to Winterfell. Jon and I are very glad to have you home, Arya.”

“We are,” Jon said. He walked towards the two before stopping and gazing down at Arya’s hand where she still clutched needle. “I couldn’t be sure when you first walked up but I see you still have needle.”

Arya pulled away from Sansa, a smile finally making its way to her face. It was small and barely there but still a smile. Needle had been the one constant thing in the past few years. When Arya dug it up after burying it, she knew shedding the identity of Arya Stark would be impossible.

“Of course, I still have needle. Perhaps you’d like to see what I’ve learned?”

“Another time, Arya. I promise.”

Sansa reached for Jon and gently squeezed his hand. “I’ll join you shortly. No one should have to deal with Lord Baelish on their own at such an ungodly hour.”

She watched Jon return the gesture before walking off. A strange feeling came over Arya but she didn’t know what to make of it. Arya was much to exhausted from the journey and reunion to even give it much thought right now. It would be easier to assume it was nothing and just the fault of exhaustion.

“Littlefinger is here?” Arya muttered in barely veiled disgust.

“He aided us in the battle to take back Winterfell. As much as I dislike him, we would not have been able to take back our home without his help.”

Arya had not been here so she couldn’t judge because at the time she was literally a continent away. Still, the idea of Littlefinger here disgusted Arya. He shouldn’t be here in her home where it barely felt like home anymore. The exception were Jon and Sansa but they had changed like she had. Littlefinger being here made Arya more aware of how much Winterfell didn’t feel like home.

“You’ll have to tell me the story eventually.”

Sansa opened her mouth to speak but closed her mouth right away. Whatever Sansa had to tell Arya must have been difficult to speak about. She wanted to know but wouldn’t pry. Eventually there would come a time when Sansa felt comfortable sharing this information. Now just happened to now be that time.

“I will, Arya. I promise,” Sansa said with a sigh. “Can I expect you to return the favor with a few stories of your own?”

“A girl has many stories to choose from.” The words came out before Arya could stop herself from saying them.

Sansa appeared confused and looked like she didn’t know what to make of Arya’s comment. Still, it once again went unmentioned for which Arya was entirely grateful. “Well, I have many of my own. As does Jon. It’s been… quite a few years.”

They parted but not before Sansa pulled Arya in for another hug. Arya relaxed, clinging tightly to her sister. Once again it dawned on Arya that they had never been very close but then again, neither had Sansa and Jon.

Yet here they were together, seemingly getting along wonderfully; or at least Arya suspected from the interaction they had with one another earlier.

“I’ll see you soon, Arya,” Sansa said firmly.

Arya nodded, going the opposite way once Sansa had broken the hug. Sleep was the only thing on Arya’s mind. She needed it; desperately.

~*~

Adjusting to being back in Winterfell wasn’t easy for Arya. She’d spent so many years on the run, which in time she learned Sansa could relate to. It was only recently Sansa had been able to return home without the threat of Ramsay Bolton looming over her.

He would have certainly been added to her list if he were still alive. Arya had no doubt about that. Sansa talked a little about it with her but when it became too much, she would excuse herself. The look in Jon’s eyes when she did this told Arya he knew of what had taken place.

The evidence kept piling and piling on. Sansa and Jon were much closer than they used to be. It brought out a myriad of emotions in Arya. On the one hand, she ached for how things were when they were children.

Everything was simpler but then Jon went into the night’s watch and their father took her and Sansa to King’s Landing. It separated them all, each struggling to survive on their own in this world. Arya wouldn’t call it jealousy but the closeness with Jon was a reminder of the past.

Then Arya had to consider her new relationship with Sansa. They’d never been this close as children and Arya treasured how easily they could talk now, relate. Oh, they’d both changed. There was no doubt about that. Anyone would if put through such things but becoming closer to her sister proved to be a good thing.

“Arya this morning I realized you never told me about any of your journeys.”

Arya paused in her eating. “Not a one?”

“Not a one but I was merely curious. I’m not demanding you to speak of your journeys now. Only when you are ready,” Sansa assured her gently.

“I worked with a theatre group for a time. Some actors put up a dreadful performance but the leading lady was quite good. A girl was very fond of her.”

Sometimes, Arya would slip up. Her fractured mind would revert to its thought pattern when Arya was back in Braavos. She improved a little since her return to Winterfell but not nearly enough for it to go undetected.

Soon, Arya would have to eventually leave Winterfell. There were still people on the list that needed to be taken care of; most importantly Cersei who had come to sit on the Iron Throne. All that power in Cersei’s hands would be a disaster among disasters.

“Do you wish to speak about it? If you’d rather speak about it with Jon I can go find him--”

“I do wish to speak about it with, Sansa. Now is just not that time.”

Sansa reached across the table and gently grasped Arya’s hand. “Whenever, your ready Arya.”

The problem was Arya had no idea when then would be. A girl may never be ready.


End file.
